I want you
by CrazyStory-ProbablyRomance
Summary: Boomer wants to take his and Bubbles relation ship to the next level, and wash away that look of innocence they once had


Boomer sat on the floor at the edge of Bubbles' bed while Bubbles laid on the bed on her stomach, her feet in the air and arms crossed on his head. They were watching a romantic movie he had rented from the movie store, it was apparently a good film, a rated R film. Boomer got up from his spot and laid on the bed next to her, Bubbles was confused at first until he laid next to her. Boomer had planned out this night for several weeks now working up the courage to do it and tonight was his big night. As the movie progressed an intense love scene comes to play. Bubbles face grew red watching the characters make love and shifted "something wrong?" Boomer asked trying to keep his cool even though the scene was getting to him too. Neither of them had ever watched porn or have made love themselves so it was rather uncomfortable. Bubbles shook her head her face gaining a darker shade of red. Boomer inhaled then put his arm around her pulling her close to him, he blushed of course as Bubbles looked up at him. She began to say something but he cut her off by pressing his lips against hers. The kiss started off slow and passionate but soon became more intimate.  
Boomer positioned himself on top of her deepening the kiss making it more intense, however the need for air was greater and they pulled apart. Boomer went straight to her neck kissing and sucking until it left marks. "Boomer~" Bubbles moaned softly. Boomer kisses her skin until he reached her ear and nipped it softly. "Bubbles I want you" he hummed in her ear as he slipped his hands slowly up her shirt, his thumbs grazing over her harden nipples through her bra. Bubbles wimpered with pleasure at the feeling. "Can I have you?" He said huskily as he continued to tease her. "Yes! Oh Boomer take me!" Bubbles said unable to hold back any longer. Her hormones were getting the better of her, Boomer's touch just drove her wild.  
Boomer lifted her tank-top and bra over her breasts exposing her sore nipples. He licked around it then put it in his mouth, licking around, across and sucks hard then letting go and doing it all again. He squeezed and pulled the other one making her whimmper and moan, he began to run his bulge against her gaining a gasps in response. "B-Boomie please" Bubbles pleaded through moans. "Please what?" Boomer teased, as much as he wanted it he wanted to take things slow because he wanted to make love to her not screw her he wanted to get that point across. "T-touch me" she whined "where?" "D-down there" she began to shake softly as Boomer was still rubbing against her. "Down where?" He continued to tease as her, now beginning to pull and twist her nipples sending her over the edge her orgasms hitting her hard as she whiled a loud moan "Boomer~!" She managed out. Boomer could feel his pants getting tighter, he didn't know how much longer her could last like this. "My-my" Bubbles stated at she panted looking up at him with pleading eyes "P-pussy." It was barley audible but it was enough for Boomer. Her top and bra were soon to the floor along with his shirt, he took her skirt and panties off and eased two fingers in her already wet womanhood. He lowered his head and soon his tongue and his fingers were at work.  
Bubbles moaned and pressed herself closer to him running her fingers through his hair. Her whole body ached with uncontrollable pleasure and without thinking raised her hands to ease her once again sore nipples. She felt his warm tongue circle around her clit and his fingers moving around inside her, she couldn't contain herself any longer as her back arched, her head leaned back and she was once again met with an explosive orgasm.  
Boomer moved himself up and took his pants and boxers off, tossing them to the floor with the rest of their clothes. He then once again positioned himself on top of her and slowly pushed himself inside her. Bubbles gasps her nails digging into his back in pain but he ignored his own pain and kisses her cheeks and neck to distract her from her pain. After staying still he started up again slower only gaining speed of she told him so, eventually he could tell she was feeling pleasure.  
He picked up his speed and added more force gaining load moans from Bubbles her arms wrapped around his neck and fingers tangled in his hair. "Boomer, Boomer Boomer~" she chanted as he thrusted within her. Boomer bit her neck softly and nibbled leaving marks once again. He grabbed the ends of the bed thrusting harder into her as her screams became loader and loader, her mind was gone her thoughts loose her words were scrambled all that came out was Boomer's name.  
Boomer took her lips in a passionate and intense kiss, the bed beginning to rock and creak, slamming again and again against the wall making a loud thud. This did not cause Boomer to slow down he only gained speed continually stripping each layer of their innocence, of her innocence and only he would know it was gone because he took it.  
He released her lips and went on kissing her neck, her chest and collarbone. Bubbles felt her whole body crumble before him, put itself back together and crumble again, heat bubbling whithin her wanting to burst out as her insides melted. "Bubbles!" Boomer groaned as his pace quickened and deepened. Bubbles whole body finally crumbled completely her screams swallowed by Boomer's lips as her back arched, her eyes rolled and her grip on him tightened.  
Boomer thrusted several more times berfore groaning Bubbles name loudly and releasing himself inside her.  
Bubbles collapsed on the bed panting and out of breath while Boomer rolled into his back pulling her with him to lay on top of him, out of breath as well. Bubbles snuggled against him as he wrapped his arms around her. "Bubbles?" Boomer said contentedly "hmm?" Bubbles questioned exhausted. "I love u" "I love u too." Boomer pulled the covers over them, the movie that was once playing no longer on, as Bubbles heavy body and soft breaths signaling she was asleep and soon Boomer followed her to slumber.


End file.
